


Only the Good Die Young

by springtime_bluebird



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "adopted" by avengers, Coma, F/M, Smart Reader, almost an orphan, car crash, friendships, intern at stark industries, kinda underage but nothing happens, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtime_bluebird/pseuds/springtime_bluebird
Summary: Sam Wilson doesn't have many secrets from his newfound family, the Avengers, but what he doesn't talk about is his past and the devastation that followed Riley's death. When a terrible accident leaves Y/N by herself, Sam brings her into his new life, and thus into those of The Avengers. But as friendships develop and relationships form, how many choices will Y/N and Sam come to regret?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Everything Changes

The harsh fluorescent lights of the emergency department were stark in comparison to the cold January midnight outside, making the hospital glow as if it were the only thing in the world. Sam Wilson shivered in the change in temperature as he stepped inside and looked around the large room, scanning its occupants. He strode up to the desk and knocked politely on the frosted glass to gain the attention of the nurse sitting there. 

“Hi, I’m Sam Wilson, I’m looking for-“

“Just a moment.” The grouchy lady cut him off and held up a finger to shush him, continuing to type away at the computer. Sam huffed and leant against the counter, looking around. He then heard a soft voice call out.

“Sammy?” Sam spun around and located the source. A small girl curled up on a chair in the corner, her messy y/h/c hair covering her face. She stood up and rushed towards him, flinging her small body around his waist in a desperate hug. “I’m sorry,” she sniffed “I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Not at all, little bug. Thank you for calling me.” They made their way over to where she was sitting before, but instead, the girl leaned on him instead of the wall. The girl was quiet for a while, her sniffs filling the comfortable silence between them. Then she started talking. 

“She was just coming home from work. She was supposed to come home from work. But she,” the girl took a deep breath, “she was going through a crossroad and some idiot drunk driver ran a red light. Straight into her. That’s all they’ll tell me, she’s in surgery now. But Sammy, they said it’s not looking good.” The girl started sobbing into Sam’s jacket covered shoulder. He just held her tighter. 

The two sat there for a while until a grim-looking doctor walked into the room. “Elizabeth Y/L/N?” The girl jumped up, wiping at her eyes and sniffing. She looked a wreck. 

“Yes? I mean, I’m not her. I’m her daughter, Y/n. But you knew that. How is she?” the girl rambled hopefully as Sam walked up behind her. 

“She’s alive. Barely, but alive.” Y/n’s knees went weak and she sagged backwards against Sam, letting out a sigh of relief. “She broke her arm and three ribs, but they’ll heal in time. What we’re most concerned about is the hit she took to her head. It was a lot of force and she’s suffered a brain hemorrhage, which we needed to go into emergency surgery for. She’s alive, she made it, but Y/n, she’s in a coma.” 

Y/N’s vision blacked out at the edges and she leaned further against Sam, whose arms tightened around her. She focused on her breathing, just as her therapist taught her. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. She’s okay, she’s okay. Y/n kept repeating her mantra inside her mind while Sam kept taking in the information the doctor was spouting. 

“Mrs Walker has gone into ICU, and you can see her when you’re ready, but careful because it may come as a shock to see her like that.”  
“Thank you, doctor. I’ll discuss it with Y/N. Which way was that?” Sam thanked him as the doctor pointed towards a corridor towards the right. He led Y/n back to their corner, as he had mentally claimed it. She was breathing deeply and loudly, focusing her glassy eyes on the floor and mumbling under her breath. “Hey, come here.” He pulled the young girl into his arms again. 

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me, Sammy.” She sobbed.

“I won’t, little bug. I was there when your dad died, I’m here now when your Mom’s sick. I’m sorry I went away, but I promise I stay right by your side.” It was hard for Sam to recall the aftermath of Riley’s death, but he had stayed close with his wife and daughter afterwards. 

Though his position with the Avengers had taken him away from his life in Washington DC, he couldn’t bring himself to regret taking it. It had felt good to finally do something for himself and move on with his life. He had regretted, though, leaving his best mate’s little girl to grow up without a father. Although he knew he could never replace such a life force that Riley had been, the girl was very little, only seven, when he was killed, and so Sam had sworn to be there whenever she needed a dad. Now, ten years later, she needed him more than ever. So, Sam had a phone call to make. 

“Hi Tony. Yeah, I have a favour to ask. How’s the medical wing at the compound?”


	2. Chapter 2

So that was how you found yourself packing to take an extended trip to upstate New York, making extra sure to pack both your workout clothes and your comfy pyjamas, knowing that both would come in handy at this high-stress area. 

You had known that your Uncle Sam had joined the Avengers as Captain America's right-hand man. He had told you and your mom when he moved out of state, making sure you both knew that he wasn't leaving you behind and that he would still be in your lives, whether you like it or not. But as annoying as Uncle Sam got, you liked it. You knew that her childhood, essentially growing up without a dad, would've been so much harder if Sam hadn't been there. He'd always been a constant, even when he moved forward with his life and got back into National Security, though this time a little higher up. A younger version of yourself had made him promise to introduce you to Captain America, but after their 'Civil War', as Sam called it, that hadn't seemed nearly as important. 

But lately, the team reconciled and banded together to fight a common enemy. They had called him Thanos, and even after Thor cut off his head in the newly announced African country Wakanda, Sam hadn't wanted to talk about it. So you didn't push it. You knew better than most about Not Wanting to Talk About It.  
So you got on the private plane, fully medically equipped, with your comatose mother and not-quite Uncle Sam and flew to their Ultra Secret Upstate Avengers Compound. With your four suitcases and a very amused smile from Sam, that is. 

"Now Bugsy," Sam began, "I don't have to lecture you about being in your best behaviour because you're the best seventeen-year-old anyone could've asked for..." 

"But..?" You challenged. 

"No making eyes at the super soldiers." He finished solemnly, a hint of a smile curving at his lips, and the dad-like disapproving tone echoing around the room.

"Sam!" You gasped, slightly weirded out at the idea but deciding to play it off the best way a teenager knows how - sarcasm. "Who do you think I am?! I know what you're doing for me and I couldn't thank you enough for this," that bit was genuine, "but to think that I would fuck it up, sorry," she apologised and corrected her language, "stuff it up for a few steroid packed 100-year-old men?! You don't know me like I thought you did." You shook your head in mock disbelief.

"You know, kid," a new voice said from the cockpit, "I think you might just do okay here." 

You froze in horror, not daring to turn around to the famous voice. "Sammy," she looked at his smirking face in fear, "Did I just swear and insult history's most famous living war legends in front of Tony Stark? And you. Didn't. Warn me?!" You hissed quietly. 

"Not to worry, Bugs Bunny, I won't tell them a thing." Mr Stark tapped his nose twice as if implying it was their little secret. "You know, when Birdbrain here said he had a not-quite a niece and her mum to take care of, I thought I better fly out here myself to meet you. Well, have someone else fly me, my piloting skills are really for the suit only. But you, yes, you are most welcome in our humble abode. Some fresh teenage wit is just what we need to loosen up the place a little." 

"Thank you; you have no idea how much I appreciate it," your genuine smile then turned cheeky, looking between Sam and the famous Stark, "But I'm still on 'Birdbrain'."

"Don't mind his nicknames, Y/n. He seems to like calling you a cartoon character, so really, who's worse off here?" Sam smirked wrinkling his nose, mockingly condescending. 

"...still you, 'Birdbrain'." You giggled. 

"There she is!" Sam referred to your infectious laugh. He tackled you in a bear hug, swaying around as if to mimic wrestling, but in a very expensive private plane with your mother in the medical cabin behind you. 

The flight to the compound went quickly. Tony, as he insisted you call him, had taken a liking to you after your sarcastic and borderline fatalistic humour made its entirely inappropriate appearance. But he didn't seem to mind, in fact quite enjoying it. You told Tony all about your accelerated schooling program, and how you graduated high school a year early but were taking a gap year this year so you could go to college with your own age group, which he seemed to respect.  
"You know," Tony started, "if you like New York, we have lots of great colleges here." 

"Well, I haven't had a chance to tell you this yet either Uncle Sam, but I was actually accepted into MIT, so I was thinking of going there in the fall. But of course that really now depends on Mom and everything, so maybe I'll apply to Georgetown, see if they have special consideration and I could do it part-time while taking care of Mom or-"

"Woah, woah, slow down Bugsy," Sam interrupted your rambling, "Let's just see how it goes until June, then start making plans, yeah?" You smile and nod, taking a deep breath. "Besides," Sam glanced out the window, "it looks like we're here. So maybe save the overthinking and rambling until AFTER you've met the superheroes?' He winked and sent you a teasing smile, which you very maturely replied by sticking out your tongue. 

"Okay, let's go." You took a deep breath and steeled yourself to meet these people Sam called his family, ready to receive the same pitying looks you had gotten from all your friends when you had told them about the accident. 

Of course, the compound had its own airfield, you thought to yourself. Though, the plane you had gotten off seemed to be the most normal one there. Apart from a few helicopters, all the other aircraft seemed to be this very low to the ground, very flat and wide model. Quinjet was the word Sam used. 

You took in the green field, bustling with life. Group training sessions were being run in the eastern corner, looking very similar to your strict track and field fitness sessions. The forest to the west had a dirt path disappearing into its depths, making you ache to go explore it. But first, you were going to explore the colossal glass and concrete monster in front of you. Huge glass windows looked almost like a giant TV screen, but the one-way glass formed a reflection of the field around you. The open garage doors, spanning at least 50 meters wide, boasted an army of vehicles, including everything from sports cars to tanks. Solar panels ran the entire length of the massive roof, sitting next to planted machine guns that were most likely not just decoration. It looked like something out of a video game and you couldn’t believe you were actually standing in front of it. 

Sam came up behind you and grabbed your shoulders supportively. “Welcome to the Avengers compound, Bugs.”


	3. Welcome

It was both easy and hard for Sam to see Y/n fall in with the Avengers so well. She and Wanda became fast friends, within just minutes of meeting each other; Clint had her laughing heartily as soon as they were introduced, and she was even comfortable around Vision who has been working on his social etiquette skills with Wanda in their spare time. It warmed Sam’s heart to see the girl he considered a niece being so at ease with his family. 

However, he knew that their careers made it hard to have friends who didn’t have the same life experience. It was the reason he’d moved away from DC when he joined the Avengers. He couldn’t be a part of Elizabeth and Y/n’s lives the same way as before because any number of things could go horribly wrong on even the simplest of missions - his time in the army proved that especially. He couldn’t see Y/n go through any more pain; first her dad and now her mom, it physically pained him to be putting her in the position to lose anyone else. But it was the best option for both her and for Elizabeth. Tony had the best medical care in the country, and Sam would be damned if he let Elizabeth get anything less than the best. She deserved it more than any of the Avengers. 

After meeting everyone - well except for Steve, Nat, and Barnes, who were out on a mission due back in the morning - Sam showed Y/n to her room. 

Sam had made sure to get her the best room he could. It was close to the medical wing, so she could go see her Mom whenever she felt like it, and had a spare room next door to it for when Elizabeth didn’t need to be under constant care in the medical wing but still wasn’t well enough to go home. The room was also only one floor below his, and right near the elevator where she could go downstairs to the common room, outside, or to the gym.

“Sam! This room is bigger than my whole apartment!” Y/n all but squealed. He chuckled and felt proud. 

“I just thought you might like your own space here. You know, and enough storage space for your four suitcases.” He poked fun at her. 

“Hey, you’re the one who didn’t tell me how long I’d be here. I thought I’d be safe and pack for all occasions.”

“That’s fair enough, little lady. Now,” his tone turned serious and he sat on the bed next to her, “why didn’t you tell you got accepted into MIT?! That’s amazing!” Sam finished animatedly. 

“Oh yeah. Well, I was planning on telling you when you came to visit next... but we didn’t know when that would be. I don’t think you did either, to be honest.” Sam could tell she didn’t say that to be mean, only honest, which he appreciated. 

“I’m sorry, Bugs.” He There was nothing more he could say. 

“It’s ok, Sammy. We just missed you is all. We’re so proud that you’re an Avenger. Mom and I think it’s the coolest thing in the world, though she told me I wasn’t allowed to tell any of my friends.” Y/n finished with a sarcastic eye roll and a small smile playing at her lips. 

“Speaking of your mother, did you want to go and visit her? They say that when you're in a coma, you can still hear everything going on around you.” 

“Yeah yeah sure, Uncle Sam. I totally believe that. But I do want to go see her and make sure she’s still stable. And in a good room. But if her view’s better than mine we’re swapping rooms. I’m the one that’ll actually be looking at it!” She joked and Sam chuckled, patting her on the shoulder. 

“Sure thing, darlin’. You tell Dr Cho how you’re gonna run her medical department and I’ll pick your body up off the floor when she’s done with you.” 

Y/n, risking her status as a mature almost-adult, stuck her tongue out at him and giggled at his judging glare. 

*********************************************************************

Elizabeth’s room looked like any other hospital room. It had white walls, linoleum floors, and machines beeping in available space. The only thing different was the floor to ceiling windows that took up and entire wall. They showed the picturesque forest that surrounded the northern side of the compound, and made Y/n a little nervous to stand too close to them out of her fear of heights. 

“Relax, kiddo. We’re only three stories up.” 

“Three stories is still enough to kill any normal human without jet pack wings to save them.” Sam titled his head and shot her at look, as if to say that she was not funny. She supposed that all things considered, maybe that comment hit too close to home, so she changed the subject. "Wow, you think it would kill them to decorate the place a bit."

"I'm sure we could arrange for a painting or two, Ms Y/L/N." A new voice piped up from the doorway, making Y/n jump.

"Man, I've got to stop meeting new people that way." She joked pressed a hand against her heart while the two others in the room chuckled at her over-dramatic behaviour. 

"My apologies, Ms Y/L/N. My name is Dr Helen Cho, and I'm the head of the medical department here at the Avengers compound. I'll be overseeing your mother's care while she's here. With our staff and technology here, I can assure you, your mother is in good hands." Dr Cho held out her held to shake, which Y/n took gratefully. 

"The best, I've been told. And please, just call me Y/n. I won't be Ms Y/L/N for a few more years yet." She laughed. "Thank you so much for taking care of my Mom. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"We both do, Helen. Thank you." Sam piped up from beside her.

"Of course. There's nothing much we can do at the moment, except for running a few scans to make sure everything's still functioning properly. Apart from that, we just have to wait this thing out, I'm afraid." Dr Cho informed the two. 

"Sounds all right to me. Gives me a chance to catch up with my good ol' Uncle Sam." Y/n said sarcastically and nudged Sam in he ribs, which he returned playfully.

"You watch who you're calling old, little missy!" 

As the laughs died down, Dr Cho turned to Y/n. "So, as long as it's okay with you two, we're going to take Elizabeth for an EEG. It's routine with all coma patients, we just want to make sure that her brain activity is normal and there's no problems we should be worried about. It'll take a couple of hours, so we can check in tomorrow about the results?" 

Not feeling like she had any right, or cause, to deny it, Y/n agreed. She and Sam walked down the hallways back towards the residential wing, when he suddenly turned to he excitedly. 

"Wanna see the Falcon wings?"

Y/n was curious to see the machine that occupied Sam's time, but she was hesitant to learn about the thing that was both the best and worst thing to happen to her father. Best, because it brought him to Sam and one of the most meaningful relationships in his and his family's lives, but worst because it was the thing that took him away from them. 

Sam noticed her hesitation and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, you don't have to. Another time?"

"No." Y/n held her ground against her own demons. She wanted to move forward with her life. Not away from her father, by any means, but taking his memory with her in the new stages of life. Living her life in spite of, not because of. "I want to." 

"Let's go then." And the two troublemakers ran down the hallway giggling, ready to face the best and worst part of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if you've noticed but I've switched between third and second(?) person POV in some chapters. I hope you don't find it annoying, but I'm using it so I can tell different parts of the story better later on. Please comment your thoughts on the chapter or anything else!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! It's not the very first fic I've ever written but it is one of them, so I'm very open to constructive criticism, and though I have a rough plan I do appreciate suggestions for where the story should go, though please don't be offended if I don't take them...  
> Anyway, let me know what you thought in the comments, I really appreciate the time!


End file.
